Heracles
Heracles, known as the "Monster Butcher", is the most famous demi-god in the world, a son of Zeus. He is also the lineal ancestor and charyeok of Samuel Rosinante. Appearance Having a very muscular build with a huge scar over his left pectoral muscle and is shown to be wearing Nemean lion skin on his head, Heracles looks like the epitome of what a great hunter should be. Personality Not much is known about Heracles personality other than the fact that he seemed to care for his lineal descendant, Samuel Rosinante, giving him power when he felt powerless . Like his father, he is prone to debauchery. His lineal descendant is the result of that, at least according to Sang Man-Duk. History It is known that he did the twelve labors that the Goddess Hera ordered him to do and from these experiences Heracles comes to know his own abilities. During the twelve labor he asked Titan Atlas to help him, by offering to carry the Universe for a while. One day his descendant saw a large object tipping over, about to land on an elderly woman. Rushing to the rescue, the incident caused both of his legs to be crippled, ruining his life further. Completely shattered and feeling useless, His descendant cried and fell over. It was the time Heracles meet him. Heracles then offered Samuel his power, which he accepted. Plot Abilities Known to have hunted "monsters" or beings equivalent to gods, Heracles' prowess and raw power had beings calling him the Monster Butcher. Some of his feats: He choked two human-sized serpents as an infant, killed Nemean Lion alone, subdued Cerberus by headlock, killed Hydra and is a one-man show during the Gigantomachia. Superhuman Strength: He has immeasurable strength rivalling those of Gods despite only a half god. Heracles himself is shown to carry the weight of the sky on one hand, while Titan Atlas was shown to carry it in kneeling position. Divine Techniques Dropping Hydra: In the past Heracles used this technique to defeat Hydra by grabbing one of its head and throw it over his shoulder. The force of the technique when used is powerful enough for surrounding area to shake like an earthquake. National Treasure Bow of Heracles It is a bow forged by Hephaestus, blacksmith of the gods. It has extreme piercing power in addition to Yamatano Orochi's poisonous blood Heracles covered its tip with. Staff of Apollon A stone club that Heracles wielded, which he used in conjunction with his monstrous strength. It is strong and durable enough to contend with a copy of Ruyi Jingu. The club is considered a god-slaying weapon. Items Nemean Lion Pelt Heracles killed Nemean Lion during one of his labour. It is strong enough to resist Hui Mo-Ri's Nabong Needle Ryu techniques while in Lord of Heavens Mode. Hui Mo-Ri commented that it protected Samuel Rosinante's lethal spots during powerlenderization. Trivia *Heracles is derived from the greek mythology Heracleshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heracles who was able to perform twelve labors at the service of King Eurystheus as a punishment for killing his family under the influence of Hera. References Navigation Category:Demi-Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Bow Users